


Gorgeous

by Mistfire24



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A little bit of dubious content, Almost sex but not really, Based on a song, Drunk Tony Stark, Drunk confessions, Feels, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm bad at writing sin, Like Tonys completley drunk, M/M, Mild Language, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Sexual Content, Sin but it might be bad, Sin is just sexual content to me thought id clear that up, Steve Just Goes With It, Steve didn't see this coming, Sweet Steve Rogers, Tony hides his feelings well, Tony is really drunk, Tony really loves Steve, Unresolved Sexual Tension, flustered Steve, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistfire24/pseuds/Mistfire24
Summary: After a "Saving-The-World-Party", Steve has to go wake up a certain Tony Stark, and he's sure the man hates him. Let's just say things get a little out of hand.ORTony says everything that goes through his mind when he's drunk





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Taylor Swift song 'Gorgeous'. I'm a fan of hers, and when I was listening to reputation, I realized that this song fits Steve and Tony perfectly. I would like to think that it's being sung from Tony's point of view, with him constantly pining after Steve, and Steve is just clueless.  
> Go give it a listen :)  
> And Enjoy

Tony slammed down the empty glass of whiskey.

"More," he growled at the robot serving him. "And make it vodka this time."

FRIDAY patched through the bartender bot's speakers. "Sir, are you certain this is wise, it's been years since you have consumed this much alcohol, and I'm afraid your body may not handle it well."

Tony gripped the edge of the glass bar, line of sight sliding across the room, to where a certain blonde-haired soldier laughed and joked with Natasha.

That same blonde hair coated in dust, surrounded by enhanced agents HYDRA had created. His hands tied back, blue eyes cold and flinty, cowl on the ground, shield confiscated.

And Tony had felt his heart stop in his chest at the sight.

Wasting no time, the genius had knocked out two with his repulsor blasts, right as they were moving in to cut his throat. Tony tossed Steve his shield, and together they dispatched the rest of the agents. The supers-soldier had merely given him a nod of thanks before throwing himself back in the fray.

Tony blinked back into the celebratory "We-saved-the-world-again-barley" party and scowled.

They had been almost over their heads in this one, and it showed, a gash on Tony's leg, slice on Clint's arm, bruise on Natasha's temple, busted jaw on Thor, and an almost life-threatening stab wound on Steve, of _fucking_ course.

Tony gritted his teeth and turned back to the bot. "Yes Fri, I'm sure," he hissed. "Now get me that vodka!"

* * *

Steve's brow furrowed as he watched Tony toss back more and more drinks. He leaned over to Natasha.

"Hey, do you think he's okay?"

Nat raised an eyebrow. "Tony? Yeah he's fine, drinking a bit more than usual, something must have bothered him, but we all have methods to deal with it."

When Steve's face didn't relax, Natasha offered him a little smirk.

"Here," she said. "I'll send Thor over to talk to him, so Tony can't get mad him, he's like a giant golden retriever."

Some of the tension leaked out of Steve's body. "Thanks Nat, I just worry about him sometimes, and I can't go and talk to him, because he doesn't like me, and I don't know why!"

The assassin rolled her eyes.

"You might be surprised," she muttered. "Now pass me that beer."

Steve shrugged and turned to Clint, who began regaling him with tales of his former pranks, so funny that Steve began to laugh uncontrollably at him, clutching just about his stab wounds, as they twinged with pain.

* * *

Tony threw back another shot, feeling the burn traveling down his throat, numbing the ache in his chest.

Thor slid onto the barstool next to Tony, and the billionaire shot him a look.

"What're you doing here," he grumbled.

"I was sent by Natasha," the god said, while Tony grumbled something that sounded like 'overbearing mother hen sending her puppy after me'.

"I am here to make sure you're all right mentally, my friend," Thor continued, taking in Tony's haggard appearance.

"I'm fine," the genius huffed, unwilling to snap out at the ridiculously friendly god.

Thor touched Tony's shoulder gently, a look of understanding in his eyes. "It is about Steve, is it not?" He asked seriously.

Tony blinked at him.

Then he groaned and buried his face in his arms. He knew that Natasha and Clint knew about his feelings for Steve, but he thought Thor would be oblivious to it.

"Does everyone know?" he asked miserably, thinking he just might die of embarrassment if Steve knew but didn't say anything.

"Everyone save for the one for which your affections reside," Thor said, causing Tony to sigh in relief and take a fortifying gulp of alcohol. "I believe he will remain oblivious to your feelings unless you confront him outright."

Tony observed the soldier over the rim of his glass. "Like that's ever gonna happen," he mumbled.

Thor clapped a hand on the billionaire's back. "Now that we've confirmed that you are fine, how about more drinks?" The god of thunder exclaimed jovially.

Tony gave him a sly smile. "How'd you know?"

Thor grinned and slammed a fist down on the bar. "Some of that Asgardian ale for us! One watered down and one normal!"

Tony smirked as a tankard of ale was set down in front of him. He picked it up and clanked it with Thor's.

"To drinking!" he cheered.

"To drinking!" Thor boomed.

* * *

Steve picked through the darkened room, stepping carefully over trash and bottles that would be cleared up by tomorrow. He squinted into the darkness.

"Tony?" he called softly.

No answer.

Frowning, Steve made his way to where he thought the bar roughly was. As he stumbled through the room, the clouds shifted outside the window, and a shaft of moonlight slanted across the room, illuminating a slumped form a few feet from where Steve stood.

Letting out a sigh, the soldier touched Stark's shoulder tentatively, feeling his warmth and muscles that were normally hidden. Gently, Steve shook Tony's shoulders to wake him.

"Stark? Tony? Come on Tony, wake up, it's 3 in the morning, and everyone left."

When the man didn't budge, Steve blew out an exasperated breath, raking his hand through his hair.

"Gosh," he mumbled, leaning against the bar next to the passed out billionaire. "Why'd they even send me in here? Everyone know you don't like me. Hell, maybe you even hate me." Everything was silent for a moment, before-

"I don't hate you."

Steve jumped and turned to the now awake but not lucid Tony Stark.

"What?" The soldier asked, confused. He was sure Tony didn't like him. After a few times meeting, the man disappeared and only come out when the team was around, barely saying two sentences to Steve.

"I said I don't hate you," Tony said, looking at Steve through half-lidded eyes. He considered a moment. "Actually, it's quite the opposite really."

Steve blinked. Tony sure spoke clearly for a man that was as hammered as he was. The super-soldier squinted.

Maybe he wasn't drunk after all.

The genius offered Steve a lazy smile. "I think your eyes are your best feature, so blue and gorgeous."

Nope, clearly wasted.

Steve huffed, moving closer to the drunk man, till their shoulders almost brushed. "Come on, let's get you out of here," he sighed, lifting Tony up from the shoulders and setting him in a sitting position.

Then he froze.

Tony's hands cupped his face, bringing it closer to his, till there was naught but an inch of space between them.

Steve's heart skipped a beat and his ears began to flush as he tried to focus on anything but the way Tony's fingers ghosted over his lips, and how good that felt, and hey, what other things would his hands be good at?

"Actually," Tony drawled, letting go of Steve's face and leaning back. "I think your whole face is your best feature!"

Steve almost choked. "W-what?" he stuttered.

The billionaire smirked, leaning in closer to Steve, who leaned away slightly.

"You're blushing," he announced, playfully poking Steve's nose. The super-soldier watched him, mouth half open, a more serious blush making it's way up his neck and staining his cheeks with color.

Tony leaned back again, considering Steve's whole face.

"Fuck, you're cute when you blush," he said, causing even more color to flood the soldier's face.

Then he frowned. "No that's not the right word. You're cuter than cute. You're. . . " he trailed off, humming thoughtfully, before his eyes lit up. "You're adorable!" the genius said brightly.

Steve was sure his face was about to burst into flame by how hot it felt. He chewed on his lip nervously, eyeing the drunk genius with some trepidation. "I have to get out of here," he breathed, quiet enough that Tony couldn't hear him.

"Okay," he said louder, using his 'no-nonsense Captain America voice'. "Let's go put you to bed."

Tony blinked up at him with glassy eyes, mumbling something that sounded like 'god you're hot when you use that voice', though Steve desperately hoped that he had heard incorrectly.

"Okay," Tony said. "But you have to carry me." He raised his arms lazily.

Steve stared blankly at him.

Tony pouted, before taking one hand and splaying it over Steve's heart, which started to beat double time. "Why won't you carry me?" Tony asked, while letting his fingers explore the muscles of Steve's chest, who was standing stock still, chest heaving, as Tony's fingers sent little jolts of electricity through his body.

The soldier let out a pleasurable hiss as Tony lightly raked him with his fingernails, sending a bolt of heat down his body. His fingers danced down towards Steve's stab wound, but Steve grabbed his hand, regaining some thoughts as the stimuli went away.

The billionaire blinked owlishly up at him, and Steve grit out, "I'm injured," before letting his hand go and trying to catch his breath.

Tony's face softened and he gently traced around where he knew the wound was.

"You made me so mad today," Tony stated.

" _I_ did?" Steve gasped out, finding hard to think.

Tony nodded. "Mmhmm," he hummed, focused on tracing larger and larger circles around the wound with his fingernail. "You almost died twice and you didn't even care!" Tony looked up, hand stilling, and Steve was surprised to see tears filling his eyes.

"I'm sorry?" The soldier said hesitantly. Tony's eyes narrowed.

"You're sorry?! You're sorry?! I don't want you to be _sorry,_ " he snapped. "I want you to be careful!"

He brought his other hand up to Steve's chest, grasping his shirt as if Steve was going to disappear. "I don't want you die, you can't die!" Tony said forcefully, weakly slamming a fist into Steve's chest, careful of his wound. "I don't think I could stand it if you died," Tony sobbed.

Awkwardly, Steve gathered the billionaire in his arms, patting his back. "Umm, it's okay," Steve said. "I'm not dead."

Tony mumbled something incoherently and wrapped his arms around the super-soldier's neck, burying his face into his warm shoulder.

Steve stepped forward, till Tony was no longer stretched forward awkwardly. Now, the shorter man could comfortably rest his head on Steve's shoulder, while the soldier was bracketed in-between his thighs.

Steve rubbed Tony's back comfortingly, if slightly stiffly, while trying not to think about how he could feel the brush of Tony's wet eyelashes on his neck, soft lips grazing his skin, rough beard pricking him, slightly hot breaths skimming his shoulder, a firm chest pressed against his, a strong heart beating a staccato rhythm against his own, shared warmth licking up and down his body and setting his skin on fire, and finally, oh God Steve tried so hard not to think about this one.

But finally, the feeling of strong warm thighs surrounding his own, brushing against Steve no matter how hard he tried to press his legs together, heat shooting through him, sending shivers up his spine, bolts of tremory pleasure threading through him, beggin for more, more pressure, more everything, more _Tony._

Steve pushed the wanting, longing feeling down, and in order to center himself, asked Tony a question.

"Why'd you never tell me you didn't like it when I was hurt?"

Tony stilled in Steve's arms, threading his fingers through the hair on Steve's nape, and oh God, Tony better stop doing that soon, or he just might lose his mind.

"Why I never told you?" Tony asked himself, voice muffled. "Well, have you looked at yourself?!"

Steve frowned, slightly confused. "Yes?" he said, looking down a the parts of him not covered by Tony, and saw what he'd always seen since the serum, a body that was almost a foot and a half too tall, with muscles that never seemed to go away.

"Exactly!" Tony exclaimed, tugging on Steve's hair sharply, causing the soldier to stifle a groan. "You're too perfect," he whispered, slumping into Steve's arms, causing his lips to press against Steve in the semblance of a kiss.

"I'm . . . perfect?" Steve repeated, mind foggy with thoughts of Tony.

"Mmhmm," the genius affirmed. "I hate you for it you know," he murmured, sounding like he felt anything but hate as he nuzzled closer to Steve.

"You do?"

"Yeah, because how could I go up to you with a face like that and tell you how gorgeous you are? I can't say anything to your face, cause look at your face," Tony mumbled.

"You think I'm gorgeous?"

"Not think," Tony corrected absent-mindedly. "You're gorgeous."

Steve shuddered, face on fire, biting his lip at the compliments Tony bestowed on him. His whole body was heated, tingling wherever their bodies touched, and sending sparks flying where bare skin touched bare skin. Steve let his hand trail up Tony's back to weave his fingers through Tony's dark hair. The strands slipped neatly through his fingers, the texture like silk.

"And whenever I go up, thinking maybe I can talk to you like a normal person, I look into your ocean blue eyes, and I feel like I might sink and drown and die."

"Really?" Steve managed to force out through the haze clouding his mind, thinking of Tony, just Tony, more Tony.

The billionaire nodded lazily on Steve's shoulder, toying with blonde hair as chills raced up an down the soldier's spine.

The were silent for a moment, before Steve felt something wet and hot lick a strip up his neck. He shuddered, and heat so intense the he felt his knees buckle a little bit shot through him, causing the place in-between his legs to tighten, begging him to just roll his hips forward, just a little bit farther, and-

"W-what the hell was that?" he croaked, voice raspy as his body flickered with arousal.

"You always look so yummy," Tony said idly, letting one finger trace the back of Steve's neck. "So I wanted to see what you tasted like."

And Steve let out a strangled groan, dropping his head down in an effort to control himself. It was the wrong move, because now Steve could smell Tony's scent, spicy juniper, motor oil, and grease, a intoxicating combination that was so _him,_ so _Tony._ It invaded Steve's nose, his mind, twining around his thoughts and making them sluggish. So when Steve's mouth opened and he asked a question, he could solely blame Tony.

"And?" he asked huskily.

"You taste good," Tony decided.

Steve took a controlled breath.

"Warm and salty."

And hell, Steve should stop now because he could think of another thing that was warm and salty, and hey would Tony like that, because god, Steve would. Steve would most definitely like that.

Steve clenched his eyes shut as he breathed, feeling himself grow almost painfully aroused as images danced across his eyelids.

"We have to get you to bed," he managed to squeeze out, trying desperately to curb his desire.

"What if I want to stay here with you, gorgeous."

Steve let out a muffled sound of pure desperation and frustration. "No," he said, digging his 'Fuck-you-do-as-I-say' Captain America voice with colossal effort out of his want filled mind. "I am taking you out of here."

Tony pouted. "Fine," he conceded. "But you have to do something for me first."

The other man shuddered. "What if I don't want to do it?" he said thickly, voice raspy and deep with lust as his restraint slipped.

Tony smirked, detaching an arm from around Steve's neck and trailing it down his chest and towards his navel, sparks flying in his wake. Tony got down to the edge of the super-soldier's sweatpants, Steve trembling and heated, desire flaring on his body.

Then the genius took the plunge and palmed the large bulge between his legs.

Steve saw stars, moaning loudly and bucking his hips forward, desperate for more friction.

"Mmm," Tony said lazily with some satisfaction. "Seems to me you to very much."

Steve stilled, flooded with heat and want, gulping. What was Tony going to have him do? Not that he would mind. . . any number of things, really. Images flicked across his mind. Tony on his knees, a predatory look in his eyes, Tony behind him, pressing fiery kisses on his back and kneading his ass, Tony with legs spread for him, Tony spreading Steve's legs.

Steve took a shuddering breath. "What is it?" he gasped, body alit with lust and desire, the stimuli driving him crazy. Tony had one hand lightly tracing the muscles of his chest, the other tangled in his hair, beard still giving him pleasurable prickles, thighs pressed tightly against his, incasing Steve in a charged, heated bubble with just the two of them.

Tony leaned up, hot breath whispering over the shell of Steve's ear. "Kiss me," he murmured, before giving Steve's earlobe a little nip.

The soldier moaned and dug his hands almost roughly into Tony's hair, who groaned with pleasure. Steve tugged Tony's head out from his shoulder and crashed their lips together.

The kiss was passionate, rushed, sloppy, and in Steve's mind, perfect. The super-soldier wasted no time in licking the seam of Tony's lips so the genius would open up to him.

And open he did.

Steve plunged his tongue into the warm hollow of Tony's mouth, the fire in him begging for more, more, more. Pleasure erupted from his chest at Tony's moan, heat licking his skin.

Steve honestly couldn't tell how long they'd been at it when the two men broke apart for air. The soldier licked his lips hungrily, eyes darkening as he took in Tony's disheveled, utterly ravished look with satisfaction.

He caused that.

He caused one of the richest, smartest men in the world to look like he wanted to devour Steve, Tony himself looking like he was ready to be eaten alive.

"How was that?" Steve asked, lips swollen and red.

Tony raised a brow. "I don't know," he purred. "I think you can do even better."

Ocean blue eyes went a shade darker, the color of a raging sea.

"Mmmm," he hummed, ghosting his lips over the genius's jawline as he shuddered and dug his hands into Steve's blonde hair, mussing it up on top. "I don't know," Steve rasped. "Would something better constitute something like this?"

The super-soldier rolled his hips forward, pressing his raging erection into Tony. The man shuddered, grinding himself forward, allowing Steve to feel his hardened member. The super-soldier's skin tightened and sparks danced, teasing him as galaxies swirled before his eyes. A moan erupted, unbidden, from Steve's throat.

Damn that felt good.

He trailed his hands down Tony's back, digging his fingers into Tony's muscles, warm through the thin cotton shirt, as the genius rolled against him once more.

"Was that better?" he breathed.

"Definitely," came the husky reply.

Steve felt the corners of his mouth turn up in a smile as he latched onto the billionaire's neck, proud that he could destroy the all powerful Tony Stark. The man whimpered as Steve sucked hard on the smooth skin of his neck, right over his jugular. Tilting his head, the super-soldier's nose grazed the sensitive spot right behind Tony's ear, as his teeth scraped delicately on his skin.

The genius hissed, tugging on strands of blonde hair as the pleasure increased. He tilted his head back, exposing a smooth expanse of skin, a canvas on which Steve was more than happy to paint on.

He went to work, sucking and nipping on the skin, determined to leave a mark, the heavy breathing of both of them his only soundtrack.

Finally satisfied with his masterpiece, Steve pulled back, admiring the purpling reddish bruise forming on Tony's neck. The genius's head was settled neatly on Steve's shoulder, a comfortable warm weight.

"And how was that?" Steve rasped.

No response.

"Tony?"

Silence.

The super-soldier drew back, concerned, taking Tony by the shoulders. His head lolled back, eyes closed, breathing deeply.

"Tony?" Steve asked again, squinting as the billionaire's eyelids fluttered.

He pawed lazily at Steve, resting his forehead on Steve's shoulder. "Go -way Stevie," the genius mumbled. "You're cute, buh I'm sleepy."

Blue eyes blinked once, before Tony began to slump forward, causing Steve to wrap him up in his arms.

"He's asleep," Steve wondered. "Course he's asleep." The super-soldier rolled his eyes fondly, scooping Tony up bridal style and placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

Steve turned around and began to walking forward, before his erection throbbed with heat, reminding Steve of his rather big problem. "Think of dead cats and dogs," he whispered to himself. "Dead cats and dogs, and Tony's face?" The soldier grimaced, shifting uncomfortably.

"Crap."

* * *

When Steve stalked into the common room at 3:44 am, red-faced and flustered, he glared at the only other occupants of the room, Clint and Natasha.

The assassins exchanged smirks and looked knowingly at Steve. The super-soldier narrowed his eyes and pointed an accusatory finger in their direction.

"You set me up!"

Natasha raised a brow at him, a smile playing on her lips. "Set you up how?" she asked innocently, folding her hands demurely as Clint grinned.

"Set me up to go get Tony, knowing that he would-would. . . " Steve trailed off, even more red creeping up his neck and burning his ears. "Would, you know!" he burst out.

Clint grinned wider.

"No we don't know," he said. "Would you care to enlighten us? Sounds like a lot, form the way you're blushing."

Steve flushed at his comment, crossing his arms and turning his head away. "Nothing happened," he mumbled. "Just a kiss."

"Just a kiss!" Clint gasped dramatically before he smirked. "Are you sure it wasn't more, you were in there for an awful long time for _just_ a kiss."

Steve spluttered hopelessly.

Natasha snickered. "Yeah, what happened to 'how was that?'" she rasped, imitating him.

Blushing the deepest red yet, Steve threw up his hands in exasperation and stormed out of the room.

The two assassins burst into raucous laughter behind him, high-fiving at their success. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't blame me if the sin is bad. I am a high-schooler who has never kissed anyone in her entire life, and most of what I know I have learned from reading sin.  
> Totally a headcanon that I have that Tony is a drunk that has no filter and says everything, also changes emotions really quickly.  
> Also I should be updating my other story, but I needed to finish this one soooo, that will come in time I guess.


End file.
